Our Light That Shines Strong
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Z/A drabble collection. Rated T just in case.
1. Our Light That Shines Strong

OUR LIGHT THAT SHINES STRONG

_Author's Notes: This story takes place between TRY and Revolution. Specifically, right before the start of Revolution. I, for one, am interested to know how Zel suddenly got Knighted as Amelia's protector, and why it seems he rushed back to Seyruun on her whim, after he was out in gods-know-where at the end of TRY._

_So this is that story. I love Amelia and Zel, and the comfortable rut they're in!_

* * *

Seyruun. Its high white walls glowed in the summer sun, and Zelgadis brushed a bit of perspiration off his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He entered the castle gates with his mask and hood up, despite the heat.

The castle guards recognized the strange, quiet man. They let him pass, giving him slight nods of welcoming. Zelgadis acknowledged them with his eyes but kept walking.

* * *

He was back. Amelia sat in the library, which had a huge window overlooking the main entrance. She found herself fidgeting nervously. It had only been a year since she had last seen him. A year since they had helped defeat Darkstar, along with their friends Lina and Gourry.

In that year, Zelgadis had written to Amelia only twice. Once to let her know that he was doing fine and had gone out to the deserts to follow a lead for his cure, and the second time in response to the letter she had sent, asking him to please come back to Seyruun. She hadn't gone into specifics, just that she had been requested on a mission for the kingdom of Ruvinagard to locate Lina Inverse. If she were to go, she would only go with Zelgadis by her side.

His return letter was short and to the point. It simply said, "I'm on my way."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she saw him walking up to the castle. She bolted from her seat and ran down to meet him.

He heard her before he saw her. He heard the steady thump of running footsteps, and then suddenly she was in his arms.

"Zelgadis-san!" she yelled, and he spun her around to slow her momentum a bit.

Giving her one of his small smiles, he said, "Nice to see you too, Amelia."

They stood like that in front of the castle for a bit. Amelia purposefully stayed in his strong arms, looking up into his eyes. Zel kept eye contact with the petite princess, despite the blush he knew was starting to creep up his nose.

Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "Amelia, I have something for you."

Amelia stepped away from him and looked down and he rustled around in his pocket. She saw the pink ribbon first.

Reaching out to her, he handed her the bracelet she had given him the night he left one year earlier.

She pushed his hand away.

"No, it's yours. I only want it when you're back for good." She smiled up at him, just the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Besides, I have an extra."

Being with him again was like a dream. She had been missing him terribly for a year, and felt that soon she'd wake up and he'd be gone.

Gone, just like the night she gave him the bracelet.

* * *

It was a cool night. There was a full moon high in the sky, and Zelgadis couldn't sleep. It had only been a week since they defeated Darkstar, and subsequently the Mazoku/Dragon Valgarv, and his adrenaline was still pumping.

The chimera decided he wasn't getting any younger, and quietly began packing up his gear to hit the road. He would leave and just let his friends sleep.

He turned back towards the campfire and saw three sleeping forms. He focused more on the smallest form, closest to where he, himself, had been laying.

He decided he wouldn't even wake Amelia. It would be easier for her, not having to say goodbye.

As he began filling his canteen and rolling up his sleeping bag, he felt a presence behind him.

"Zelgadis-san?" Came the soft, questioning voice.

Zelgadis flinched. Damn, it had to be her.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Amelia," he said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I was already awake," she said. There was something in her voice that made him finally look up.

She stood there looking sullen in her traveling clothes, minus the cape and accessories, and barefoot. One of her hands was behind her back.

"Zelgadis-san," she went on, removing her arm from behind her, "I want you to have this."

It was one of the bracelets she always wore. The blue gem caught some of the firelight and shone brightly.

"Amelia…" Zelgadis began, but she shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"I won't take no for an answer," she said with a sad smile. Zelgadis reached out and clasped hands with her. They came close together, closer than they ever had outside of battle, and the bracelet dangled from in between their intertwined fingers.

"Why?" Was all he could think to say.

"So you won't forget to come back to me," was her answer.

Another moment of blessed closeness, and then he turned to go.

* * *

Zelgadis pocketed the bracelet again, and followed Amelia back into the castle.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Amelia said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Daddy would like to see you right away for some kind of official ceremony."

"What kind of ceremony?" Zelgadis asked, suspiciously.

Amelia shrugged. "I have no idea!"

They entered the throne room and Prince Phil stood up in all his glory and announced, "Zelgadis-dono! Thank you for coming to see my little girl!" He then gave Zel one of his patented bear hugs of death.

"N-No problem," Zelgadis said, blushing a bit.

"We have some official business to attend to, and then the two of you can spend a little time catching up!"

Phil went back to this throne and one of his guards handed him an unsheathed sword.

"Zelgadis-dono, if you could please kneel," the crown prince of Seyruun said.

"A-All right…" The chimera nervously got down on one knee, trying not to take his eyes off the hulking prince.

"I, Prince Philionel, hereby dub thee the official Knight and Protector of my precious daughter, Amelia!"

Phil tapped the sword lightly on each of Zel's shoulders and then told him to rise.

Feeling puzzled and slightly embarrassed, Zelgadis stood up and got a pat on the back from the prince that almost knocked him flat on his face.

"There you go, my boy! It's finally official! You're working for me and the kingdom of Seyruun in your travels with Amelia now! Now you kids go talk and get caught up!"

With that, he shooed them out of the room.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling your father is trying to get us alone?" Zelgadis asked Amelia with a smirk.

Amelia blushed faintly and said, "Daddy is just concerned about me. He started to catch on that I wasn't interested in marrying any of the self-centered and unjust princes who came to call."

At that, Zelgadis' eyes widened. The thought of Amelia being married off to some prince never even crossed his mind. He always thought of her as someone who would always be there, waiting for him…

But that wasn't really fair. Zelgadis chided himself for being a selfish asshole.

"And why is it that you're not interested in marrying?" Zelgadis asked, in what he thought was a nonchalant way. "You told me once that you want to be a bride someday."

Amelia nodded, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"Well, yes, but I will only be a bride for the right man."

Zelgadis said nothing else. He thought it would be best to let that train of thought jump the proverbial track.

They walked into the library and sat down together on the couch. Zelgadis enjoyed their comfortable closeness and waited to meet with some Inspector from Ruvinagard. He didn't mind the Inspector's tardiness, as he sat quietly on the couch with Amelia. It gave him time to think.

Amelia had somehow worked her way under his skin and become a staple in his life. He had never once considered that fact that one day he might come to Seyruun and she wouldn't be there. The thought panicked him a bit, but he couldn't figure out why.

Slowly, warily, Zelgadis reached out his right hand and gently laid it on top of Amelia's left.

Amelia just looked at him and smiled her bright smile.

Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief.

In that moment…in her smile…he knew he would never have to worry.

She would always be there.


	2. Too Stubborn to Try

TOO STUBBORN TO TRY

_Author's Note: I think I might start a series of short stories based around little Z/A "moments" in the show that are canon, but maybe add to them and add more details._

_This one, for example, takes place during Episode 7 of Revolution. Enjoy!_

* * *

Amelia was loathe to put a "label" on her relationship with a certain sexy blue chimera, if only because she was afraid of ruining said relationship.

If she were to label it, though, she wasn't even exactly sure what she'd call it. They weren't dating, per se. They weren't lovers. They were best friends with a little something else hidden beneath the surface.

It was that little something else that Amelia was terrified of losing.

When Zelgadis had come back to Seyruun at her request, she was actually surprised. Thrilled, but still a bit surprised. She would have been less surprised if he had turned her down. But he hadn't, and that cemented their relationship in her mind. That one small gesture spoke volumes. Because it was Zelgadis, and Zelgadis didn't like to show he had any feelings at all aside from depressed, evil, pissed and annoyed. Every now and then he would give a faint smile, and the fact it was usually directed at her was not lost on Amelia.

All these thoughts swirled through the head of the princess of Seyruun as she stood in her small but comfortable cabin on a cruise ship Lina had the bright idea of boarding on Seyruun's dime.

She adjusted the straps of her tight sundress and spun around. It was nice to get out of her traveling clothes and into something more comfortable, at least.

There was a knock on her door, and she opened it to reveal the aforementioned sexy blue chimera.

Amelia's heart started pounding so hard, she was afraid he might hear it. He was dressed more casually than she'd ever seen him, in a white hooded sweatshirt with a zipper up the front, and fitted black pants. He wore no gloves, or anything to hide his usual features, although she assumed that's what the hood on the sweatshirt was for.

She stood gawking at him awkwardly, trying desperately not to check out his ass.

For his part, Zelgadis first noticed Amelia's cleavage. Then he noticed her legs. Then he caught himself and started blushing profusely. But watching the princess' face, he felt confident that she hadn't caught his slip-up.

In fact, watching her face was an odd sort distraction because she kept staring at him with her mouth half open and unmoving.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis finally broke the awkward silence.

At the sound of his voice, she seemed to snap back to life and stammered, "S-Sorry Zelgadis-san! I wasn't expecting you! Please come in, I'm almost ready."

Zelgadis stepped into the room and sat down at the foot of her bed, casually observing as Amelia finished putting on a few pieces of simple jewelry and some perfume.

She could see him in the mirror, and he wasn't even trying to disguise the fact that he was watching her. That fact did little to calm Amelia's suddenly frazzled nerves, and she fumbled with the clasp of the little necklace she was trying to put on.

In the mirror, Zelgadis rolled his eyes with some impatience. Then he got up and stood behind her, grasping the two ends of the necklace chain.

"Here, let me do it," he said. Amelia stiffened and she felt his hands brush the back of her neck.

Then she felt the necklace jerk, and Zelgadis swore.

"Damn it!"

Amelia spun around to face him, and he looked annoyed, holding half of her necklace chain as the other half fell to the floor.

He looked at her, sheepishly. "Sorry, Amelia. I broke it."

She smiled up at him and said, "That's okay. I'm not mad. Thank you for trying to help."

They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, just looking at each other. It was as if unspoken words were hanging in the air, stifling them.

Finally, Amelia was the one to back away and bend down to pick up the little silver chain from the floor.

"I'll buy you a new one," Zelgadis said, surprising the princess. He was just full of surprises today!

"You don't have to do that, Zelgadis-san," Amelia said, waving her hand dismissively and smiling. "I don't even need a necklace like this; I hardly ever get to wear it."

Zelgadis looked thoughtful and said, "Then maybe I'll buy you something else."

It was then that his "normal" Amelia came back to him by jumping at him and grasping at his arm, squealing.

"Zelgadis-san, the love and justice in your heart has made you more generous and handsome than ever!"

Zelgadis was about to tune our her justice speech, but the last part got his attention.

"Made me more WHAT?!" he said, holding Amelia out in front of him with both arms.

Amelia giggled nervously. "Um, more generous."

"After that."

The giggling became even worse and she mumbled, "Isaidyoulookreallyhandsomerightnow."

Zelgadis thought his face must have been on fire, because he was blushing so hard. He let Amelia go and headed for the door.

"Come on, Amelia. Let's go see if the others have left anything for us to eat. I also noticed there's a masseuse on board…"

Amelia let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she hadn't made him feel bad or uncomfortable with her compliment. She never meant to say it; anyway, it just slipped out.

"Coming, Zelgadis-san," she said cheerily as she followed him out of the room.

Subsequently, she finally took a moment to check out his ass. It was quite nice.

Amelia smiled to herself. She would never give this up. Not for any other person, not for Seyruun, and not even for the world.


	3. Let Me Slip Away

**LET ME SLIP AWAY**

_Author's Notes: Takes place in the wake of episodes 25 and 26 of Slayers TRY._

* * *

The two of us had an understanding.

He knew that, "When this is over, will you come back to Seyruun with me?" really meant, "Will you stay with me forever?"

When he smiled and said, "I'll think about it," I knew that meant, "yes."

Honestly, even with my optimistic nature, I didn't think we would survive the battle against Valgarv and Darkstar/Volphied. So I guess, in a way, I was also letting him know my true feelings. Not that he hadn't already figured it out long ago, being a smart guy and all.

Still, when the battle was over and we had survived against all odds again, I felt a little nervous about what I had asked. I was afraid he had forgotten already, or that he would be uncomfortable around me when he escorted me home. Luckily, neither of those things came to pass.

Lina and Gourry stopped just outside the gates of the white magic capital and looked at us.

"I think we're gonna head out," Lina said with a wink at me. "Gourry and I have a lot of road to cover. We have to find him a new sword, after all."

I ran at the woman who was more like a big sister to me than my actual big sister, and threw myself into her arms.

"I'll miss you, Lina-san," I said as tears stung my eyes. I felt Gourry patting my head as I clung to Lina.

"We'll miss you too," Lina said, pushing me back a bit so we could look at each other. "But you don't need us right now."

She shot a knowing look over at Zelgadis, who blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment.

She was right, in a way. The beautiful man I desperately loved had come home with me, so there was nothing else I needed in the whole world.

In the three years since I'd known him, I often wondered if I was just as cursed as he was. He, stuck with the inhuman body given to him by someone he once trusted; and me, stuck with the knowledge that I loved him so much I would gladly die if it meant he could live.

I'm sure all my friends would have been shocked to hear such a morbid thought coming from me, the silly justice freak princess, but it was true.

Actually, he wouldn't have been surprised in the least. Because of our understanding, you see.

That's why, after nearly a month of living at the castle with me, I easily noticed that he was becoming restless.

I found him in the library, sitting on the floor, angrily flinging books against the wall.

"Zelgadis-san?" I all but whispered. He stopped his tirade and kept still, his back facing me.

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Amelia, I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to you."

I couldn't help but smile. It's not as if I hadn't known it was coming. He was like a shooting star, blazing across the sky. You can't predict when or where it will fall, and you certainly can't keep it.

I walked up to him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, resting them gingerly on his tense shoulders. I rested my chin on the top of his head at a place near the part in his hair, where the sharp ends wouldn't prick me.

"You're not doing anything to me except making me happy," I said. I felt his shoulders relax a bit. He had already grown accustomed to being more open with me, even though most of our words still hid meanings that only we would understand. He had also grown accustomed to my touch, because I made a point to hold his hand under the dinner table, away from the prying eyes of the imperial council. Not to mention the nights I snuck into his room and we explored each other, going just far enough for comfort, but leaving the last bits of intimacy for marriage.

Marriage was one thing we never discussed, but we didn't have to. I also knew that subject was what brought him to this point, covered in dust on the library floor.

I felt him grab my arms and lift them away, then pull me down and adjust me on his lap.

His rough hand touched my cheek, then he lifted my chin and kissed me with the softness and love only he could provide.

I pushed harder against him and felt him respond, but soon he ended the kiss and looked at me. His eyes were blue, like mine, but he always said mine were the color of the summer sky at midnight, while I said his must be the color of a clear winter sky at dawn. Perfectly matched. Perfect opposites. That was us, all right.

"You don't have to go," I said, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. I thought I had been better prepared for this moment, but I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I looked at him.

"I have to," he said, coming so close our noses were almost touching. I resisted the urge to kiss him again. "Don't think for a second I want to. But I need to do right by you, and I can't give you the happiness you deserve until I figure myself out."

I nodded and was a bit surprised to see the tears that sprinkled down with the movement of my head.

Softly, in the way only he could, Zelgadis lowered his head and kissed the tears off my cheeks. It felt like his tongue was leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I ignored the desire spreading through me, because even if I had thrown myself on top of him and yelled 'take me now!' it wouldn't have changed his mind.

So I did what any other self-respecting princess would do. I removed one of the enchanted bracelets I always wore and pressed it into his hand.

"To remember me by," I said, placing a feather-light kiss on his cheek.

That's all I had to say. I didn't have to say 'I love you' or even 'goodbye.'

Because the two of us have this understanding that goes far beyond words.

He knew I was really saying, "I'll wait for you, even if it takes a lifetime."

And I knew he would never make me wait that long.


	4. Hourglass

HOURGLASS

Takes place in the aftermath of episode one of EVOLUTION-R. Just a drabble.

Slayers is not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadis walked very slowly in the back of their wayward group of traveling mages.

They were now joined by a walking, talking suit of armor with a sassy attitude and a certain competitive nature towards Lina Inverse.

Amelia and Zel thought it would be best to keep their distance.

Zelgadis actually seemed to be in a good mood, despite the fact that Lina had Dragon Slaved all the magic books in Gioconda's library. Amelia was glad for that, and smiled slightly at the uncharacteristic bounce in his step.

"May I ask what you're so happy about?" Amelia finally asked her friend and official bodyguard.

Zel smiled down at her and simply said, "I guess I'm just happy to not be the biggest freak in the group anymore."

Amelia's eye twitched slightly as she looked from him to Pokota and the cackling suit of armor.

"That's for sure," she said.

"But, Zelgadis-san," she continued. "I wasn't going to say anything, but the truth is that suit of armor gives me a strange feeling. Like deja vu. As if she's someone I know."

"Oh?" Zel arched a stony eyebrow at her.

Amelia nodded. "The way she talks...the things she says...and especially the way she laughs." The last part was said with a distinctive shudder.

"Well, who does she remind you of?" Zel asked.

Amelia looked at him, nervously, as if she was afraid to voice her thoughts. But then she decided that she trusted Zelgadis more than anyone else in the world, so she might as well just say it.

"My big sister, Gracia."

Zel slowed his pace even more, and Amelia copied him. As they hung back more from the group, he softly said to her, "Amelia, do you really think it's possible?"

Amelia was relieved that he was taking her seriously. "If I didn't think it was possible, I wouldn't have said it. After mom died, Gracia ran off and I never heard from her again. I get the feeling that daddy might get letters from her sometimes, but he never shares them with me. Anyway, she was a powerful sorceress in her own right, and it's possible she would have been attracted to an artifact like that jar..."

Zelgadis completely stopped walking, and turned to face Amelia. He placed him hands lightly on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes when he said, "Amelia, while I think your idea has merit, I don't want you getting your hopes up. If it turns out to be someone else, you'll just be disappointed."

Amelia smiled warmly at him, her blue eyes shining. She just gave a nod of agreement and turned back to the group.

As they walked on, still following far behind their friends, Zel noticed that a shadow had fallen over Amelia's face. She was obviously considering what he said about how it could possibly not be her missing sister trapped in the armor.

Without a word, the chimera slipped his hand into Amelia's. She accepted it, and her expression immediately brightened.

It was a simple thing to cheer up the justice-loving princess, but he was still proud that he could always cheer her up the best.


	5. Salvation

**SALVATION**

This piece was inspired by the events of the EVOLUTION-R manga currently coming out in Japan. In the manga, Zelgadis basically knocked Amelia out using questionable methods, attacked Lina, and then went off with Ozel to try and talk to Rezo (or his spirit or whatever) because he seems to think he'll be able to get some information about his cure.

After reading the very well thought-out story "Betrayed?" by Ichiban Victory, which shows how Zelgadis' leaving affected Amelia, I decided to write up this short drabble-like thing showing Zel's side of things. I suppose it could have been longer, but let's face it...Zel isn't particularly difficult to figure out. Better to be concise, I think.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"How much longer?" Zelgadis asked, impatiently.

The living marionette, Ozel, glanced at him over her shoulder.

"The town is not much farther, Zelgadis-san."

Ozel turned back around without another word, and Zelgadis was equally silent as he followed her.

He had no idea what he would face in Vezendi. There was the possibility he was walking straight into a trap, but he couldn't ignore the very small possibility that each step he took could be bringing him ever closer to his cure.

No, he could never ignore that. It was that hope that drove him on. It was that hope that made him betray his friends. Made him betray _her._

Zelgadis hoped she would understand. He had not only deceived her and betrayed her trust and friendship, but he had abandoned his post as Amelia's protector. In that way, he had also betrayed her father. The man who had always treated him with respect and accepted him as his daughter's close friend, despite his appearance.

Zelgadis felt a wave of regret and guilt, but then looked down at the blue skin of his clenched fingers and remembered why he was with the strange Ozel and not with his friends.

She would understand. If he regained his human body and returned to her, she would forgive him. She'd be so relieved and happy for him that she would forget all about the sleep spell he cast on her so that she wouldn't try to follow him. If he did end up having to face Rezo again, or if he was walking into a trap set by the assassin, Zuuma; he couldn't stand for her to fall victim to his selfish stupidity.

Zelgadis chided himself for being stupid and selfish, but at least he thought enough about others to protect her from his decisions.

But was that really it? Maybe he had cast the spell not to protect her from him, but to protect himself from her. He could only imagine the look she would have given him if she had been awake as he turned his back on his friends. It wasn't a pretty picture.

Zelgadis shook the thought from his head. After all, Amelia was the least of his problems. He had attacked _Lina Inverse._ Of all the people to attack, it had to be her? Maybe if she hadn't been so stubborn, it wouldn't have come to that. Now, if he did somehow get his cure and return to them as a full human, there was a good chance he would be promptly Dragon Slaved into oblivion.

Would it have been worth it?

Yes, probably.

Besides, Lina probably knew him better than any of the others. Amelia knew the man he had become over the past few years of traveling with her and the others. She knew the softer side they had managed to drag out of him just by being there for him and treating him like a human being.

Lina, on the other hand, knew how he had been before. She knew the man who had once been Rezo's berserker. If this didn't work out and he lost his life, he hoped Lina could convince Amelia that he was a bastard who had gotten what he deserved.

Somehow, though, he doubted it.

"We are here," Ozel said, quietly. She had stopped walking so abruptly that Zelgadis almost ran right into her.

"So we are," he answered in a whisper.

They stood just outside the town of Vezendi. Through the gates waited either his worst nightmare, or his greatest salvation.

As he stared at the gates, a thought came unbidden to his mind.

_"Zelgadis-san, when this battle is over, will you come back to Seyruun with me?"_

Amelia's words, spoken in the heat of battle years earlier, rang in his ears as he steeled himself and turned to Ozel.

"Let's go."


	6. What Lies Ahead

**WHAT LIES AHEAD**

This is just another short drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. It has to do with what COULD happen if the anime series of EVOLUTION-R picks up and starts following the events that have already happened in the manga. But with slight differences. For instance, in this, Amelia followed Zelgadis when he went with Ozel.

* * *

"Zelgadis-san, stop!" Amelia screamed after him as he turned his back on her and began following Ozel into the room where Rezo's soul supposedly waited to speak with him.

The chimera stopped for a moment, and looked over his shoulder at the princess. The look in his eyes was one that Amelia had never seen before.

"Amelia, please," he pleaded with her. "I have to know. I have to TRY. If I don't go, I'll always regret it. Why can't you understand?"

"I DO understand! But what about the fact that this could be a trap? Then you won't have your cure OR your life!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Zelgadis said simply.

"BUT I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!" Amelia's shrill scream surprised even her. She'd finally said the words that had been teetering on the tip of her tongue for the last four years.

Zelgadis gave her a small smile before turning back away from her.

"I know," she heard him say.

But then he followed Ozel into the room and the heavy stone door slammed shut behind them.


	7. The Game

**THE GAME**

_Author's Note: This story takes place during episode 7 of Evolution-R._

_**They were never talking about chess.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Zelgadis stared at the chess board for five minutes without making a move.

Six minutes.

"Zelgadis-san," Amelia's tone was impatient.

"I know, I know..." he said, finally moving his piece.

"Ah ha!" Amelia exclaimed. "I've got you now!"

She moved her piece into position.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes.

In just three more moves, Amelia would have him in check. He was still baffled as to how she did it, but she always seemed to win.

"I made a mistake," Zelgadis stated, quietly. "Let me take it back."

"No way, I've already given you enough chances," Amelia said, crossing her arms.

"But Amelia, you know I need more time. You were pressuring me."

Amelia shook her head. "I was not, Zelgadis-san. I haven't pressured you for a long time."

Zelgadis gave a low growl.

"Fine," he said.

He stared at the board for seven minutes, trying to figure out how to save himself. But there was no escape.

He made his move.

"You know, Zelgadis-san," Amelia said and she moved her own piece quickly, "We don't have to keep playing."

"I know," Zelgadis answered, not looking at the princess. "But if we stop, how will I ever improve?"

Amelia nodded, but said nothing.

Zelgadis made his next move fairly quickly. No use in delaying the inevitable.

"Amelia, I won't lose forever."

"I know," she said, moving her piece. "Check."

"So, how long will you keep playing with me?" Zelgadis looked up at the young woman.

"Either until you finally win, or until I get tired of waiting for you to make a move."

Zelgadis huffed. "That's not fair! I don't know how long it will be until I win."

He made his final move, slamming the piece down on the table.

Amelia slowly raised her own piece, and cornered the chimera's king.

"I know," she said, placing the white rook down while lifting Zelgadis' black king from the board and twirling it between her fingers.

"I guess that's why we're destined to play forever."

She smiled at him.

Zelgadis shook his head. "But you just said..."

"Checkmate."


	8. Just Begun

JUST BEGUN

_This story takes place right before the final ending sequence of Evolution-R episode 13. Consider this my denial._

_*******************************************************************************_

"Amelia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Zelgadis looked down at the short princess with an expression that left her little room to deny his request. Not that she would have, anyway, although her father was on his way from Seyruun with provisions for Taforashia.

Amelia followed her companion behind a hillside, out of sight of the rest of their friends. She was still tired and her injured arm was aching, but she eagerly looked up at the disheveled chimera in front of her.

He looked nervous.

"What is it, Zelgadis-san?" She asked, sweetly.

Zelgadis began wringing his hands together in front of his bare chest, which had been unceremoniously revealed when Shabranigdo tried to crush him to death and subsequently ripped half his shirt off. Not that Amelia had noticed, of course.

As the bright mid-day sun bore down on them, and Amelia tried to patiently adjust the sling holding her right arm, Zelgadis finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm going away for a while."

That was not what Amelia had expected him to say. Being a romantic sort, of course she had been hoping he'd finally confess his feelings to her and join her back in Seyruun where they'd be married in the most amazing ceremony the kingdom had ever seen, and Lina would be Maid of Honor and Gourry would be Best Man, and maybe Pokota could be the Ring Bearer...

"...I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll be back sooner this time."

Amelia was painfully ripped from her reverie by Zelgadis babbling on about how he was leaving her. Again.

"But...why?" She found she couldn't even bring herself to produce tears this time.

"I have a lot to think about. Rezo said there was no cure, but I'm not sure I believe that. I think he was trying to get me to destroy the jar. So the possibility is still there..."

He stopped and now saw the water threatening to fall from Amelia's big blue eyes. He hated when she looked at him like that. It was if he'd just told her he was leaving to take up a life of crime and villainy.

For her part, Amelia hadn't even realized she was crying, because she felt so numb. Having her arm broken by the dark lord didn't even hurt as much.

Then the numbness was replaced by another feeling she wasn't expecting. Anger.

With her eyes to the ground, trying to force back burning tears, Amelia couldn't keep her voice from trembling.

"How long will you keep searching? How long will your dream be more important than mine?"

Zelgadis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How could you say that, Amelia?! There are a lot of reasons I don't want to give up the search, but the most important reason is you."

Amelia looked up at him then, eyes wide.

"Me?"

A small smile lit the chimera's face. He hooked an arm around the princess and gently pulled her close to him, being careful not to jostle her bad arm.

As she laid a wet cheek against his chest, he contined.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her. "My heart beats, just like any other man. But you feel the stone that surrounds it?"

Amelia lightly rubbed her face against the rough stone skin and found herself thinking that Zelgadis smelled like the air after a summer storm, but she kept the analogy to herself.

"I like it, though," she did find herself saying, "Because it's part of you, and I like everything about you."

Zelgadis smiled and absently ran his fingers through her thick, plum-colored hair.

"Oh? You don't seem to like the part where I want to go search for my cure some more." He hoped his joking tone would lighten the mood a bit.

Amelia pushed herself gently away from him and looked into his eyes. He was glad to see her eyes had dried some.

"What does that have to do with me, again? Your cure, I mean?"

"Oh, well," Zelgadis said as he cupped Amelia's chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face up towards him.

"I continue to search because I can't stand the thought of you ending up with a big stone jerk like me."

Amelia's expression was incredulous. "So you want me to end up with a big...fleshy...jerk like you?"

Though she managed to say it with a straight face, the chuckle it brought out of Zelgadis made her giggle, as well.

"Amelia," he breathed once their laughter had died down. Finally, he leaned down and closed the distance between them. His feather-light kiss felt like lightning on the lips of the princess. She closed her eyes and returned it with enthusiasm, only to have him break it much too soon.

As he drew away from her, with some hesitation, Zelgadis sighed.

"Please, Amelia? Just once more. If I hit another dead end, I swear I'll be back to Seyruun faster than you can say 'elmekia lance', okay?"

Finally, Amelia nodded.

"Fine. But I want you to write to me at least once a month. Preferably more. And...do you still have it?"

Zelgadis reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small blue gem attached to a pink ribbon. The gem had a white star in the center, and a fairly large crack in the top.

"I think it got cracked when Shabranigdo was...you know...trying to squash me."

"Well, then, here," Amelia said, holding her left wrist out to him. "I can't get it off myself, and my right arm is kind of occupied right now. So I want you to have this one."

Zelgadis reached out and gingerly removed the little bracelet from her uninjured wrist. It had a purple strap, trimmed in pink, and the same blue orb-like stone as the other one she had given him.

"Amelia, you should really stop giving people your belongings."

"I don't give them to just anyone, you know."

They stood for a while, the sun warming the tops of their, and just looked at each other. Finally, Zelgadis turned on his heel and began walking off.

"Tell Lina and Gourry I said goodbye!" He called over his shoulder. "Oh, and your dad, too!"

Amelia waved and waved at the departing chimera until she could no longer see the billowing of his cape in the distance.

The princess turned around and headed back to Taforashia. She was looking forward to seeing her father, and she had a strong feeling the future would be bright.

******************************************************************************

Zelgadis reached the dock and threw his luggage and some provisions into the small sailorboat he had acquired.

He had one more lead to follow, and it would take him a few months of travel. Once he arrived at the seaport town of Maerrida, he would head straight for their white magic temple.

And on the way, he might just find time to look for a damn nice engagement ring.

END


	9. The Cure

THE CURE

* * *

Everything was black, but I felt soft hands on my face.

"Zelgadis-san?"

Her voice was soft and gentle. It almost seemed like she was afraid of disturbing me. To be honest, I was feeling a little frazzled, but her presence was comforting.

I opened my eyes.

Amelia's face was just inches from mine. Her big blue eyes were glassy, and she wore an expression that I couldn't quite discern. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Did it work?" I found myself asking. Judging by the fact I wasn't dead or dismembered, and Amelia wasn't terrified, I already knew the answer.

"It worked," she said. I felt her hands drop my face and then I felt the weight and pull of her warm fingers on the tops of my own hands.

I felt them. Really felt them. Soft and pliable and _human_. I looked down and saw her rosy skin against my somewhat pale hands. I turned my left hand over so that Amelia and I were palm-to-palm, then I wound my fingers through hers.

I looked back up at her, and she still had that weird expression on her face. She hadn't said anything else, and it was starting to make me nervous.

"So, uh..." I began, awkwardly. "What do you think?"

Her expression actually turned very serious and thoughtful. She laced her fingers with my other hand, so that we were kneeling directly in front of each other with our knees touching and both hands intertwined.

"Amelia..."

She looked at me and deadpanned, "I think I liked you better as a chimera."

I groaned as she broke out into a huge grin and giggled. My expression must have been priceless.

"Just kidding," she said, unnecessarily. She leaned in even closer to me.

"You're beautiful," she said in voice almost devoid of breath. "I mean, I always thought so, but this is good, too. Mostly, I'm just glad you can be happy now."

"Amelia..." I breathed out again. I seemed to always be saying her name.

"Zelgadis..." she said back, not calling me _Zelgadis-san _for the first time in, well, _ever_.

I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her that, even when I was a chimera, the time I spent with her made me happy. I wanted to tell her that I'd admired her since we first met. I wanted to tell her that I've been in love with her for years.

But, instead, I just kept kissing her.

There would be plenty of time for all that other stuff.

* * *

_I don't do first person POV stuff very much, so I hope this is okay! This little idea has been bothering me for a while, mostly because I couldn't get the idea of Amelia messing with Zelgadis out of my head! Anyway, the way he got the cure isn't really important in this story. I'm still confident that it'll happen someday, somehow._

_HAPPY SEYRUUN WEDDING, DAMN IT! CLAP YOUR HANDS AND SAY YOU BELIEVE IN IT! _


	10. What We Used to Be

**WHAT WE USED TO BE**

Sorry, this isn't like my normal stuff. Usually all my drabbles are even happy! But...you know...not everything is happy all the time...

I guess I'm in a mood.

* * *

"_You think,  
To look at all the angles.  
As the quiet workings of a broken man.  
The time is burning like a candle,  
And it makes you think of how it all began.  
Well step inside your skin,  
And walk around.  
And from the other side,  
I see it now..."_

She had wanted to be his cure.

Somehow, over the years, she had convinced herself that she was all he needed to be happy.

He had wanted her to be his cure.

Over the years, he had convinced himself that her love, her soul and her body would make him happy.

He had been dying of thirst, and she'd led him to water.

At least, for a while.

Finally, after living for years in a rather tenuous relationship, he left her again.

She had wanted to be his cure.

But, in the end, there was no substitute for the real thing.

* * *

As he wandered, he heard whisperings that the princess of Seyruun refused to marry.

He heard whisperings that the princess of Seyruun had lost her shine.

He hung his head and covered his face, but he did not return to her.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" His former friend had told him. As she spun on her heel, her red hair flashing out behind her like a flame, he had simply nodded.

He had never seen her again.

The years passed, and he forgot what it was to be happy.

* * *

Many winters had passed before he finally returned to Seyruun.

The princess had, indeed, never married.

She had, indeed, lost her shine.

As he let himself into her room, he found her waiting for him.

"I knew you'd come," she said. "Eventually."

He said nothing. She let him into her bed.

* * *

As he let himself out of the princess' room, he knew he should apologize. He knew he owed her something. But he found he could not find the words.

"Zelgadis," he heard her say to his back. "How long will you continue to search for your cure? How long will I be forced to wait?"

Her question hung in the air, strangling him.

"There is no cure," he finally answered.

And then he was gone.

* * *

The coffin was white. The color suited the person within, of course, but it stood out in stark contrast to the darkness of the sky. A storm was coming, and he couldn't help but think it reflected his mood nicely.

As the other mourners began drifting out of the graveyard, he dared to creep out of his hiding place and approach the coffin.

Taking one last long look, he threw a single red rose on top of the gleaming casket and walked away just as the rain began to fall.

She had wanted nothing more than to be his cure.

It was a shame he couldn't have been hers.

END.

"_It is easy to have fallen into a world,  
That is smaller than every time, every time.  
I will leave it to exist somehow,  
Like a restless man who's learned to die.  
Soul in rhyme, a soul in rhyme..."_


	11. Finding Wonderland

FINDING WONDERLAND

* * *

_____________________________________

"Here, Zelgadis-san, let me pour you some tea," Amelia said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, cutie," Zelgadis answered, overcome with a certain amount of boldness that allowed him to call the princess such a nickname.

Amelia giggled in response, and the chimera was mesmerized by the soft jiggling of her curves in the white bunny suit she wore. His eyes traveled down and took in the black fishnet stockings that covered her shapely legs and disappeared into white high heels, and then up again to the cute matching white bunny ears that sat atop her head.

Letting out a somewhat feral growl, the chimera grabbed for the small girl and said, "Come here, you cute little..."

"ZEL!"

Zelgadis blinked and looked into Amelia's big blue eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"ZEL, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, the pleasant image of a scantily clad dark-haired princess was replaced by the angry face of a certain red-head. A certain angry red-head who was shaking Zelgadis by the shoulders rather forcefully.

"LINA!" The chimera felt his face going red, but at least Lina finally stopped shaking him.

"Finally!" Lina Inverse said with a frustrated huff. "I thought you'd never wake up! What are you doing in here, anyway? Quit fooling around so we can get out of here! And what kind of weird stuff were you dreaming about, anyway...?"

As Lina's seemingly endless diatribe went on, she stalked farther and farther away from him.

Zelgadis heaved a sigh and got up to follow her out of the room. Leave it to Lina to interrupt one of the best dreams he'd had in a while...

END

_Just an idea I got at 6:30 this morning after sleeping for 12 hours from being sick. Oh, cold meds, will your wonders never cease?_

_This drabble takes places during the "Wonderland" episode of Slayers TRY, in case that wasn't painfully obvious._


	12. Facing Up

FACING UP

_Takes place immediately after the events of episode 4 of Slayers TRY._

_************_

Amelia grimaced as she slowly made her way back to where her friends had regrouped.

She wasn't often angry at any of them. Annoyed, perhaps, but rarely angry. But even she had to admit that she was not pleased at Zelgadis for what he had done to her.

"Recovery!" She chanted quietly, holding her right hand over the lump on her head she had procured from Zelgadis' brilliant idea. Sure, his plan had worked, but she couldn't figure out if using a Bomb di Wind to propel her past a monster and into the mouth of a cave at high velocity was the only idea he could have come up with.

As she reached her friends, she leaned against the walking stick she had found on her way out of the cave and stood sulking a bit. She quietly listened to the things she had missed, like Gourry's fight with Valgarv and the strange reaction of the Sword of Light, and the appearance of a new bad guy who seemed to be Valgarv's boss.

The group broke and began walking again, and Amelia made a show of hobbling against her walking stick.

As she fell to the back of the group, Zelgadis did as well.

"Uh, Amelia", he started, awkwardly. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to..."

"I'll be fine," she said, cutting him off. She smiled at him, and stood up a bit straighter. "See, none the worse for wear!"

Zelgadis smiled back and then gave her a slight nod before picking up his pace and rejoining the rest of the group. Lina was hollering something about needing protein, and Filia was screeching about how they didn't have time to stop and eat every five minutes.

Amelia sighed, but it was with some humor. The truth was, she did feel better already. The moment Zelgadis had stopped to check on her, he was immediately forgiven. She could never hold a grudge when it came to him.

She never stopped to consider why that was. Why he, out of all her companions, made her heart pound when he was near. Why he was the one whose well-being meant the most to her. Why she went out of her way to make an ice pack for his head after Filia smacked him with her mace, even though a Recovery spell should have taken care of most of the pain.

She could not allow herself to stop and consider why, when she had first heard Lina's voice at the dock, her first thought was actually of Zelgadis and how she hoped he would be there, too.

And then he was there and she was in his arms and they were on another grand adventure.

Because, if she stopped to consider the possibility that she was falling in love (or perhaps had been in love for quite a while) she would also have to consider all the reasons that it was a terrible idea, and all the reasons why it could never work.

And that was something she was not yet ready to face.


	13. The Road Less Traveled

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED

Zelgadis Greywords looked up from his place on deck of the small boat he had acquired and smiled.

In the bright blue sky above him were a handful of noisy seagulls, flying toward shore.

Shore. Land. Home.

The piece of land coming into view was green and alive. Hope swelled in his chest.

The chimera could hardly believe how much he had changed, and his smile actually widened a bit as he looked down at the strange blue skin of his hands, flexing his fingers a bit as he did so.

Four years earlier he would have flown into a rage or sunk into a deep depression at the sight of his cursed skin. But now, as he continued to study the blue digits of his right hand, he realized he had grown used to the sight. He didn't know if his heart would ever be completely healed, but he was finally willing to give it a shot.

Rezo had endured much more, after all. The Red Priest had endured a hard struggle against the madness of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, and had helped to defeat the Mazoku Lord not once but twice. Rezo's true kindness, his real self, had taken over when it had really mattered. He fought along side Zelgadis, his great-grandson, in the only way he could. He had weakened the powerful Mazoku enough for Lina's Giga Slave to destroy it...and with it, Rezo himself.

Zelgadis' smile faltered, but did not fade completely. Yes, despite the fact Shabranigdo's madness had led Rezo to use his only living family member as a guinea pig by turning him into a stone-skinned chimera, he had done the right thing in the end. Twice.

In Rezo's own words, there was no cure for Zelgadis' condition. However, Zelgadis was not quite sure he believed that. His own denial had left him traveling around for leads once more.

But no more. He was tired. He was done. He was resigned.

Even if Rezo had been lying about there being no cure so that Zelgadis would destroy him, the chimera couldn't take it anymore. The long days, disappointments and loneliness had become too much to bear.

In the end, having a stone hide had saved him countless times. Having increased speed, stamina and agility had saved him, as well. His body had also allowed him to protect the people he cared about.

So, in the end, it wasn't so bad.

As long as there was even one person who loved and accepted him, he could possibly learn to love and accept himself.

As long as there was one person who believed in him and trusted her heart to him, he would never do anything to betray that trust.

Zelgadis looked up once more from his reverie and saw land coming ever closer to him.

Yes, it would finally be okay. None of that stuff mattered anymore.

**

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun looked up from a letter she had just received. A messenger had run up to her just as she'd finished addressing some new amendments to the court, and exclaimed that the letter was urgent.

Worried, Amelia had unrolled the parchment and begun reading...only to have a small, gentle smile light her face moments later.

Her father. Acting King Philionel, knew that look. It was the look Amelia's mother had often given him when she was still alive. The monarch smiled and turned to go back inside the palace.

He knew he would always be the first man to have loved Amelia, but he had a suspicion that he would be having to share her very soon.

**

Seagulls flew over Seyruun, and Amelia took notice of them as she rolled her letter back up.

The tide would be coming in soon, and with it some big changes for the princess.

The last words written in the letter came back to her, replaying over and over in her memory.

"I'm finally coming home.

Love,

Zelgadis"

**

_This story is my take on the very last scenes of Evolution-R. I noticed that the animators seemed to be trying to say something with the seagulls that first flew out in front of Zelgadis' boat, and then flew over Seyruun. I then took notice that Zel was coming upon land, and wondered if perhaps his seagulls were the same ones flying over Seyruun only moments later. That's how I became convinced that Zel was actually going BACK to Seyruun instead of away on another search, especially since we have no idea how much time had passed since they had defeated Shabranigdo again. Both he and Amelia seemed to share the same happy little smile, as well as the breeze and seagulls...so, to me, it symbolized a connection between the two of them._

_That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!_


	14. Run to Me

**RUN TO ME**

**

* * *

  
**

_Damn you, Rezo._

Zelgadis hadn't hated his great-grandfather for a very long time. Nearly 80 years, by his estimation.

It was a lifetime ago when he had finally sent the visage of his last remaining relative back to the Sea of Chaos. If not for his friends, Lina and Gourry, he wasn't sure he would have survived the _third _destruction of Rezo the Red Priest.

And then, of course, there had been Amelia.

She had been a young woman full of life, hopes and dreams. She had wanted to travel the world and smash evil with her fists of justice...or whatever damn thing she used to say.

They had saved the people of the lost city, Taforashia, together. They had saved Seyruun.

After leaving for a brief period, much more brief than ever before, he had returned to her on the verge of her 19th birthday.

Since that day, he had never looked back.

In the moment he had accepted that she loved him just the way he was, stone body and all, he had also let go of his resentment.

He had hated his great-grandfather, but he had loved Amelia more.

But now, as he held her limp and winkled hand, he once again cursed Rezo and the fucking bastard Mazoku who had possessed him.

Amelia looked up at her husband with dull eyes. Her silver hair was matted with cold sweat, yet she managed a small smile.

Zelgadis' heart beat wildly. She still had that effect on him, even after all these years.

The chimera knew that time was running out for his wife, but 80 years hadn't even been enough time to prepare him for it.

Rezo had probably thought his great-grandson's virtually indestructible body was a gift, and at times it had been, but with that gift came the true curse. He aged at half the rate of a normal human, which means he had watched all his friends slowly disappear before his eyes. He had watched his father-in-law, one of the strongest people he had ever known, succumb to the same illness that had afflicted his own father. Even Lina Inverse, the Dragon Spooker and Enemy of All Who Live, had eventually withered away from old age. Her husband, lover and self-appointed guardian, Gourry Gabriev, had followed soon after.

Zelgadis was beginning to understand how Gourry must have felt. Without Lina, he had no reason to go on. So he had given up. "Died of a broken heart," is what they'd said.

But Gourry had been an old man. Seven years older than Lina, in fact. Zelgadis was physically half Amelia's age.

He had a long way to go.

Too long.

Unless...

Amelia's breathing hitched and she shuddered. Zelgadis' thoughts were interrupted and he stood up quickly next to her bed, still holding her hand.

In that brief moment, a dozen thoughts flashed through the chimera's mind. Had he made her as happy as she'd made him? Did she ever secretly resent that he hadn't been able to give her children? Did she ever long for the touch of soft human flesh instead of warm stone?

And then none of it mattered anymore. She let out one last long shaky breath, and then she was gone.

Zelgadis closed his wife's deep blue eyes, then leaned over and gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

As he slowly pulled away and dropped her limp hand, he whispered softly in her ear.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for this depressing one! At least they're few and far between, right? Zelgadis' final comment in this story can be open to interpretation._


	15. Finding the Key to Love Again

**FINDING THE KEY TO LOVE AGAIN**

**

* * *

**

Zelgadis always heard that damn jingle at the most inopportune times.

He no longer had nightmares about his great-grandfather, a man he had once loved and trusted, turning him into a chimera when he was a teenager. In fact, he had learned to let go of that terrible moment for good. But when faced with certain other...obstacles...he would hear that incessant sound.

Rezo the Red Priest was rarely seen without his staff. It was a symbol of his priesthood, and a medium with which to channel some of his power. But, more than that, it was an object that Zelgadis always associated him with. So even though he had actually forgiven his relative for what he had done all those years ago, Zelgadis couldn't help but hear the sound ringing in his ears during other moments of fear, confusion or pain.

One of those moments had occurred the first time he'd kissed Amelia.

It wasn't the kiss itself, it was more the situation that had led up to it. He had been incapacitated by the Mazoku, Dguld, and watched in horror as that other damned Mazoku, Gduza, proceeded to squeeze the life out of the princess.

Zelgadis remembered that his vision had gone black around the edges as the sound of cracking bones and Amelia's screams rang in his ears.

Then...

_JINGLE._

It was then that he realized he had not felt so terrified and helpless since he had been transformed into a chimera.

He had screamed for her, reached for her, but he knew in his heart that if the Mazoku hadn't suddenly vanished when they did, he wouldn't have been able to save her.

After the Mazoku had made their sudden exit, Zelgadis had crawled to the prone princess and scooped her up in his arms. She was breathing heavily, but otherwise seemed to have come out of the ordeal with no more than a few bruised and cracked ribs.

She was lucky. _He _was lucky.

He still wasn't sure how long he had looked down at her, but it was her confused, "Zelgadis-san?" that finally prompted him to act.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, which she happily returned.

_JINGLE._

Once more, just as it had when he had been transformed, everything was changing. He, Zelgadis, was changing.

At the end of the battle for Taforashia, he had forgiven Rezo. It was a grand feeling, almost like flying. Because no matter what his great-grandfather had really been, or what he had done, he had taught his only living relative a very important lesson.

Obsession was a curse in itself. A single-minded and blind obsession (no pun intended) was what had probably allowed the influence of Shabranigdu to take over so wholly and completely.

Well, Zelgadis did not house a fragment of the Dark Lord (at least, he hoped not) but he certainly had his own monsters to contend with.

And contend with them he had. He'd finally let it all go. He had been betrayed by someone he had loved and trusted, but that had not stopped him from loving and trusting again. It had taken a while, but he couldn't help but think back to the first time he had fought Shabranigdu with Lina and Gourry. Working together with them had given him the first faint flicker of hope. Especially after the loss of Zolf and Rodimus, at least he knew the world would keep on spinning as long as Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev lived on.

Then Amelia had jumped in front of him when they'd all fought Copy Rezo. She was the newest member of the team, and the one he knew the least about. Yet she had protected him. And she'd done it with a smile.

Being a mysterious sorcerer-swordsman was a lonely job, but it didn't have to be.

The chimera reached up and grasped the edge of the mirror he found himself staring into, though he was not seeing his own reflection. He had been thinking so hard about his great-grandfather that he had lost all track of the time.

A knock at his chamber door reminded him.

"Hey, Zel," Gourry said, letting himself in. "Are you ready? Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Zelgadis answered, throwing a small lop-sided smile in his friend's direction.

Gourry seemed appeased that everything was all right, so he nodded and left Zelgadis to his thoughts for another few moments.

Turning back to the mirror, Zelgadis addressed the emptiness there and said, "Rezo, I don't know if you wanted me to follow in your footsteps, or if you wanted to break me. I don't know if you even cared one way or another. But I'm my own man, and I make my own way. I'm happy."

There, he said it. And it was true.

"ZEL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO THE BUFFET!"

Lina's voice cut through Seyruun palace as if the walls were made of tissue paper. Zelgadis twitched a bit, but also couldn't help the grin that lit his face.

"COMING!" he yelled back, biting back the sarcastic comment that had first sprung to mind. There was no need to bait the sorceress any more.

He adjusted his pristine white robes one more time and, with one last look at the mirror, left the room with his head held high.

There was someone special waiting for him in the garden, and she had certainly waited long enough.

_JINGLE._


	16. Less Like You

**LESS LIKE YOU**

_This is a bit different than how I normally write, because once again I have tried to write from Zelgadis' POV. The entire thing is very difficult for a person who has ALWAYS written third person narratives! I hope it doesn't suck too much. This was kind of cathartic for me because I was thinking about how some of Zel's feelings for Rezo kind of remind me of me and my mom. Ex_cept, _you know, my mom was never brain damaged by the lord of all Mazoku._

* * *

Most people can hold their parental figures up on such high pedestals.

Amelia, with her father, is probably the most potent to me. Doubtlessly due to my feelings for Amelia, though possibly also because Phil has been more of a father to me than Rezo ever was.

How long did it take me to trust again? To love again? No thanks to _him_.

Yet, no matter how much I hated him...I couldn't stop loving him. I couldn't stop clamoring for his approval, just a little bit.

When we finally sent Rezo back to the Sea of Chaos, hopefully for the last time, I found myself wondering where things had gone wrong for him.

For me, it's quite apparent. I wear the proof of his betrayal, the worst day of my life, on my skin.

But for Rezo...

I often wonder why I even care. Why should I even attempt to understand him? To empathize with him?

But it's because, no matter what else he was...he was my grandfather. He raised me.

Being taken over by Shabranigdu aside, I know that he lost his wife when they were both still fairly young. That had to have been hard on him, what with being a healer and all.

I tried to do right by him. I was a good kid. A quiet, smart kid. I didn't want to bother him, because the man was like a living legend. Even I, being the closest person to him in the world, looked at him with something akin to hero worship.

I don't know if it's just me being hard on myself, but I've always felt like nothing I've done has ever been good enough for him. He never said anything to even imply such a thing, of course, yet I have never been able to shake the feeling that he was disappointed in me.

Now it's too late to ever know why. I can never ask him what I was doing wrong.

As I move away from the balcony railing I'd been leaning against, high atop Seyruun Castle, I begin to question if my shortcomings are really a result of something Rezo did or said to me, or something I impressed upon myself. Amelia is the one who always says I'm too hard on myself, but I must get it from somewhere!

Or maybe...maybe my just being there had been enough for Rezo. Maybe, back then, everything else I did for him was superfluous. Maybe that's why I always felt like it wasn't enough. Because he never asked me for anything, or wanted anything.

And that's when it hit me. All he ever wanted me to do was listen. Learn, watch and listen. He would say things like, "Zelgadis, pay attention, you will need to know this someday."

But I didn't pay attention, did I? I didn't notice when Shabranigdu was raping his mind.

And the last time he'd said it to me...

It was back in Taforashia. He was in Pokota's body. He was telling me to pay attention to the ingredients he was using to ease the suffering of the people with Durum's Disease.

Yet, come to think of it, I'd never seen him administer the medicine to any of them.

It hadn't occurred to me at the time to look for any hidden meaning in his words.

"Amelia!" I called out. The little princess, face flushed, came running from the room we shared.

She takes my breath away, even now. Soft, curvy, happy and petite...I can hardly believe she's mine. I would chide myself for being sexist since I often think of her as something that 'belongs' to me, but I can't seem to make myself stop. I do feel a certain possessiveness when it comes to Amelia, and I'm not ashamed. Besides, she's the same way. Her face is rarely cuter than when it's pink with jealousy from overhearing the maids talking about the 'sexy, mysterious prince consort.'

I don't really get it, myself, but Amelia also says I never see myself clearly.

"Is something wrong, Zelgadis?" She asks, taking in my expression. I also love that she no longer calls me 'Zelgadis-san.'

"No, not really," I say, quietly. "I was just thinking...if I came up with a list of ingredients for something, like say a potion, do you think it would be easy to obtain them?"

Her smile is radiant as she answers, "Of course! You're part of the royal family now, we can get the ingredients no matter what they are!"

Then her expression changes to one of curiosity as she asks, "What is the potion for?"

I didn't answer. I didn't need to.

"Ah," she says, coming closer and hugging me tightly around the waist.

"We'll start immediately," she mumbles into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and realize that I hadn't lied to her after the battle at Taforashia.

Rezo, at least the monster he had become, didn't matter anymore.

Now the only Rezo that existed in my memory was the pale man with the soft smile who had loved me.


	17. Champagne High

**Champagne High**

**

* * *

**

_You've left me undone..._

_

* * *

_

I only showed up because Lina made me.

Leave it to that flat-chested pain-in-the-ass to hunt me down and force me to do the one thing I would have rather died than go through with.

I could tell that Gourry understood better than anyone. He knew that Lina was punishing me. I think he even felt bad about it, but I guess even he figured I deserved it.

When I first received the invitation, I think I must have blacked out in rage and pain. I remember crumpling it up and Fireballing the damned thing, but then everything else is a blur.

I started walking. I know that much. I walked for days without stopping. I was delirious.

I couldn't believe that she would hurt me in the worst possible way.

Hadn't I lost enough?

There had been a little personal note inside the invitation. Written in the princess' own hand, it begged for my forgiveness and explained that she had been forced to move on from me and marry a Duke or something, for the good of Seyruun.

What had happened to the girl I knew? The girl I knew wouldn't have stood for such a thing. It was a great injustice, after all, to force someone to marry.

Or maybe that's just what I had always told myself. That it couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it happen, so I could wander for as long as I needed to.

I thought she would always be there, waiting for me.

I was a fool.

So I showed up to the goddamn wedding. I fidgeted in my seat and pulled at the collar of my fancy clothes. I had to, because Lina Inverse is a scary bitch.

Haven't I been punished enough?

She looked beautiful, of course. Amelia, I mean.

Her white dress actually made me smile. I hadn't smiled in ages, but the irony tickled me.

Let's just say, I know for a fact she shouldn't have been wearing white. We'll leave it at that.

She didn't exactly look happy, so I took some comfort in that. Then I hated myself a little bit more, because I should want her to be happy.

At the reception, she and her new husband formed a receiving line. Lina stood next to Amelia and eyeballed me. I swear, I think even Phil was looking at me with pity.

Amelia never looked at me. Not until I reached her, and took her hand.

"Princess," I said, formally and without emotion. I kissed her hand.

When I finally looked up at her face, I saw that her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"Mr. Greywords," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

I had wanted to hate her. I had wanted to blame her.

But I couldn't.

I could only blame myself.

...Where will I be when I stop wondering why?

_Smile and remember it all..._


	18. Imperfect

**IMPERFECT**

No one is perfect. Amelia knew that better than anyone, what with her family history and all. People thought she was a crazy "justice girl", but she considered herself the most well-adjusted person in her family, besides uncle Christopher.

But because no one is perfect, Amelia also understands why it's so important to find and keep good people in your life. People to complete you; to improve you. And so she had always tried her best to surround herself with good people. When she was younger, it had seemed so easy. "Good guys wear white and bad guys wear black." But now, as an older and wiser young woman, she had come to realize that things are not always black and white.

She had learned that, sometimes, bad guys wear all kinds of colors. White, red, blue…even orange. So what was on the outside never mattered. It was a person's intentions, their true self, which was important.

Cliché, perhaps, but remarkably true.

Her friends, for example, had time and again proven themselves heroes of justice (when it really counted.)

At first glance, Lina Inverse was conceited, gluttonous, selfish and rude. But she had laid it all on the line more times than any one person should be expected to, and had saved the entire world by sacrificing herself.

Gourry was always nice. What you saw with him was definitely what you got.

Zelgadis…well…he was always a little rough around the edges. No pun intended, of course. He had his own hand in the salvation of the world, just like the rest of them, but he had also done some bad things. Amelia tried not to think too hard about people he may have killed in the quest for his cure. Thinking about all the temples and artifacts he'd destroyed over the years was bad enough.

Zelgadis could be extremely gruff and stoic, but underneath all that was a lonely, broken boy. Amelia knew that better than anyone.

She knew because, underneath her own smiles and positivity, she was also broken.

They say that the world breaks everyone, and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But sometimes those broken places are weak and crumbling, and need to be reinforced.

Though she often sang the praises of love, Amelia had very little experience with the emotion. Sure, she loved her father and her uncle and her missing sister. She had loved her late mother, and still did, though it had changed over time to something akin to a dream.

Romantic love, though, was something completely different. As it turns out, that kind of love was a lot less idealistic than the princess had previously assumed.

She hadn't actually been seeking it when it found her, but after it happened it seemed completely natural for two people so broken inside to gravitate toward one another.

Amelia pictured herself and Zelgadis as two completely different pieces of fine china. Both cracked, with little pieces missing, but still intact enough to be saved. Though they were so very different in so many ways, somehow the jagged edges fit together perfectly to form a piece of china that could serve its purpose once again.

What may have been nothing but garbage had become something worth holding on to.

Without Amelia, Zelgadis may have fallen into a depression from which he never could have recovered. Without Zelgadis, Amelia could see herself remaining sheltered from a great many things in the world.

She holds him up, while he holds her steady.

They still aren't perfect. Far from it. But their imperfections complement each other perfectly.

That's love.


	19. A Heavy Heart to Carry

**A HEAVY HEART TO CARRY**

_I know the whole 'Amelia being forced to marry' bit has been done to death, but I was thinking about the radio drama (which I've never heard, sadly) where Amelia runs away because her father wants her to learn to be a good wife or something, and she runs into Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis and Lina jokes on Zel that he should just marry Amelia. Anyway, I started thinking about how sometimes things just aren't that simple...but they could be, if we let them._

_Also, I haven't felt inspired to write in a long time, so I thought this might warm me back up!_

* * *

The small, shadowy figure leapt soundlessly from the terrace nearly twenty feet from the ground.

Not so much as a breath could be heard, because she dared not use magic for fear of being caught.

As she hit the ground, she bent at the knees and sunk down to redistribute her weight. Once her balance was established, she took off into the dark garden and through the back gate.

No one would miss her until the next morning.

* * *

"Damn that Amelia!" Lina Inverse ranted, throwing her arms into the air with frustration. "We've had to come all the way back to Seyruun just because she decided to be a brat!"

"But Lina," protested Gourry Gabriev, scratching his head in thought, "what if something bad really has happened to her?"

Lina brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "You know damn well she can protect herself. No, this is all because of what Phil told us."

And what Amelia's father had told them is that he had _cautiously _suggested to his daughter that she begin meeting with Seyruun's best matchmaker, in hopes of perhaps marrying soon and allowing them time to groom her husband for life at Seyruun palace. Amelia, herself, would of course be the one to ascend to the throne someday...but she would still be expected to provide heirs.

Amelia had not reacted kindly to the suggestion.

"She's run away, I'd bet money on it," Lina told Gourry. The swordsman nodded, finally convinced. After all, Lina would never risk money unless it was a sure thing.

* * *

"So, you see, with her sister gone it is imperative that Amelia comes back to us," Prince Philionel told Lina and Gourry with a sigh.

"Phil-san," Lina began, carefully. "It's not like Amelia to simply abandon her duties here. And I know she loves you and wouldn't leave unless it was a dire emergency. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well," the big man began, twiddling his thumbs nervously, "After I suggested she meet with the matchmaker, I explained that it was because the Council was adamant that she find a husband by her eighteenth birthday."

Lina's jaw dropped. "That's next month! Phil, you didn't!"

The big man hung his head, looking ashamed. "You must understand, I didn't expect her to take it all so seriously! I knew I could keep the Council distracted with other matters for _years_ if necessary! But I suppose part of me just wants what any father wants. I want her to be loved and taken care of, for when I'm gone. So I may have pushed the subject...just slightly."

The man looked so downtrodden that Lina's heart broke a little bit for him.

Gourry placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder and said, "We'll find her, Phil. You can count on it!"

* * *

The sorceress and the swordsman searched for weeks. Ironically, it was the week of Amelia's birthday when they finally found their first clue.

"Zel!" Lina cried out when she spotted their friend.

The chimera whirled around, and Lina thought she caught a glimpse of something like panic in his eyes...but it was gone so suddenly that she assumed she must have imagined it.

"Hello Lina, Gourry," Zelgadis Greywords nodded politely. He didn't smile, nor make any move toward them to shake hands or embrace in any way.

Lina halted in her approach of their friend, and Gourry followed her lead.

"What brings you out here, Zel?" Lina asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"The usual. Search for my cure and all that."

Gourry was now paying closer attention to their friend. The way Zelgadis was trying _not _to dart his eyes around, looking for an escape. The way his hand flexed millimeters closer to his sword.

Now Gourry was on high alert, his brain mapping out a tactical advantage if it came to a fight against their friend. Zelgadis could likely beat him with speed, but Gourry was still physically stronger than the chimera. But Gourry had no magic, and that put him at a disadvantage. He did, however, have Lina. But he'd rather not have her involved unless absolutely necessary.

But, even through all of this, another thought flew to the forefront of Gourry's mind...

"_What in the world would make Zel act so suspicious of us?"_

Lina continued talking to their friend, but her tone and expression had changed a bit. Now she wore a knowing smirk and had her arms crossed underneath her less than ample bosom.

"I don't suppose you know where we could find Amelia?"

"Don't be stupid," Zelgadis spat. "Why would I know that?"

Lina feigned a cough into the back of one of her hands, then pointed into the distance.

A young woman with short plum-colored hair, wearing a yellow sundress, could be seen picking berries from a large bush. She had the skirts of her dress pulled up slightly and was using it as a net to hold the berries.

Zelgadis placed his face in his hands and sighed melodramatically.

Finally dropping his arms and turning to the princess, he yelled, "Amelia! I told you to stay inside!"

Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun finally looked up and saw Lina and Gourry. Instead of her normal greeting which would generally consist of a "squee" and a big bear hug, she dropped her skirts and all the berries she'd picked fell to the ground with several dull thuds.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, which was another uncharacteristic reaction from the princess.

"Well," said Zelgadis as Lina and Gourry stared at him. "I guess you two should come inside."

* * *

The house was small and quaint. More like a cabin, really. The furniture was mismatched but somehow still cute, and Amelia had a lovely flower garden in the front and vegetable garden in the back.

Lina and Gourry looked around in fascination. There was a bookcase full of tomes regarding transformation spells, alchemy and chimeras...but also stories of heroes and justice and love. Lina absently fingered the bindings while taking in other details.

A purple-lined cape tossed over the back of a chair. A broadsword propped up in a corner. Amelia's teal traveling boots under the coffee table, and Zel's gloves on top of the coffee table.

Finally, Lina asked the only question that seemed to matter. "Do you guys...LIVE here?"

Blushing, Amelia motioned everyone to sit in the living room and set down a few cups of tea and one cup of coffee for Zelgadis.

Settling into a worn lounge chair, the princess told them her story.

"Technically, Zelgadis was living here. Alone. You may have noticed that we're not far from Seyruun. Well...that's because it's a fact that, when looking for something, people rarely look right under their own noses. So when Zelgadis came back to Seyruun a few months ago to speak to me about some private matters, we decided it would be best to set him up with a place outside of town for now."

"Wait," Lina interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I feel like I'm missing the big picture here. _Why _did you feel the need to set Zel up with a house outside of Seyruun? I've never known him to stay in one place for too long, and even if he'd wanted to, why not just have him stay at the palace? He's done it before, and it's not like he takes up much space. Phil likes him and they know him there. I just don't get it."

"Phil _did _like me," Zelgadis piped in, somewhat bitterly. "And I _was_ staying at the palace. If you must know all the details, the reason I'm out here is because Phil caught Amelia and I together."

"Caught you doing what?" Gourry asked, innocently. Lina's face flushed red.

"Um..." Amelia stammered, obviously uncomfortable. "Things not befitting of the princess."

"You guys didn't!" Lina exclaimed, still resembling a tomato.

"No, you misunderstand!" Zelgadis said, throwing up his hands, face reddening. "We weren't doing exactly what you probably think we were doing! We were in the study, and we were kissing, and Phil walked in and saw us and...well...he got angry and started spouting something about me unjustly taking advantage of his little girl's kind heart and then I think he would have given me a Pacifist Crush except Amelia jumped in between and she and her father started arguing. That's when I left."

Amelia picked up the story. "I told Daddy that Zelgadis had come back to take up his role as my knight, but permanently this time. I explained that we'd been in correspondence for a long time, and that we have feelings for each other that go beyond friendship. Zelgadis had gotten tired and frustrated with his search for a cure, and he missed me. I was lonely, too."

"So, wait," Lina said. "If you guys were canoodling in the castle but explained everything to Phil, what's all this nonsense about getting you hitched by your birthday? Which, if I remember correctly, is tomorrow?"

"That's the thing," Amelia went on. "Daddy wants us to get married right away. He was actually pleased! He thinks Zelgadis would make a wonderful prince consort, because he's such a great leader and warrior, and because he's so smart. But...it's not what we want. Not right now."

"So you ran away to be together, because your father wants you to be together?" Gourry chimed in.

"Sort of." Zelgadis said, lamely.

Lina continued, "So all that talk about a matchmaker...?"

"Oh, he did threaten that!" Amelia exclaimed, eyebrows knitting together at the memory. "He said I had a chance to marry for love, but if I was foolish he would send me to the matchmaker. It was so unlike him, I could practically hear him speaking with the Council's voice. That's when I left."

"You have to understand," Zelgadis said, setting down his coffee cup. "It's not that we don't want to get married. Maybe, someday. But to be forced into it when we're still getting used to this relationship would be a disaster. We're both too responsible for that, and we care about each other too much. We still don't even know what it would be like to be together...uh..._physically_, you know?"

Gourry took a long drag of his tea and then said, very seriously, "My grandma always said a man will never buy a cow when he can get the milk for free!"

Lina faceplanted into the table and then spun on her partner.

"Gourry! You can't just go around saying stuff like that!"

Amelia responded with a bit more grace. "I understand that sentiment, but Zelgadis and I feel that, with his condition, it would be best to...test the waters, as it were. It would be better for both of us, just to make sure it's something we can both live with."

"Wow," Lina said. "You guys have really thought this out."

Zelgadis nodded. "We had to. With her being royalty, me being a chimera, and being far from each other until just recently...it was necessary for us to discuss every little detail."

"And it's completely worth it," Amelia added.

Then Zelgadis smiled at the princess more tenderly than Lina had ever seen him look at _anything,_ and it was then that she realized she was witnessing the real deal.

This was love.

* * *

"Sorry, Phil, we couldn't find any sign of her," Lina told the Prince, looking appropriately distraught and concerned.

Phil sighed and then said, "I know you did your best, Lina-dono. Thank you for trying."

"Any time! Come on, Gourry!"

Phil watched as Lina grabbed Gourry by his collar and dragged him out of the palace.

When they were safely out of ear-shot of the prince, Gourry whispered, "Lina, why did we just lie to Phil?"

"Because," Lina explained, "Amelia and Zel are our friends, and they deserve to live their lives the way they want to. Just like we do. They shouldn't be confined just because she's a princess and he's a chimera. They're in love, so that's all that matters."

Gourry smiled down at the red-head, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I'm happy to hear you say that, Lina."

Lina blushed a bit, but said nothing else.

* * *

That night, as the sun set in the distance, a sweet girl with big blue eyes and a quiet man with a guarded soul were just that. They held no titles, and were not bogged down by any roles. She was not just a princess, and he was not just a chimera. She was not a crazy justice girl, and he was not a mysterious sorcerer-swordsman. They were just Amelia and Zelgadis, and they refused to be condemned by regrets or heavy hearts.


End file.
